Football And The Passion
by Dubh Apple
Summary: Alfred tiene que asistir a una reunión la misma noche que un partido de football importantísimo. Arthur lo arrastra hasta la reunión, pero el americano tiene un as bajo la manga. Va a escuchar el partido, cueste lo que cueste.


**Aclaraciones:** Em, hola. (?) Bueno, soy _nueva_ por aquí, pero no en la página. Tengo otra cuenta desde hace dos años y he subido fics pero de otro fandom. Eso sí, este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, ojala les sea de su agrado y no haya cometido ningún error, tanto en los personajes como ortográficos ;w;

**Advertencias:** Título horrible. Escritora novata en el fandom. ¿Mucho OOC?

**Disclaimer**: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado? Estás siendo ridículo... _I mean_, más de lo normal.- le regaña su ex-tutor y no tiene miedo de decir esa última frase en voz alta.

-¡_But_… Arthur…!- chilla sin dejar de seguirlo hacia la más que conocida sala de reuniones de los países.

-Nada de pero, es tu responsabilidad Alfred. No puedes faltar a una reunión por un estúpido partido de _football_. ¿Qué dirían tus superiores? Eres una _nación_, tienes que ser responsable.- todavía no puede creer que haya tenido que literalmente arrastrar al menor desde el sofá de la casa americana a su propio auto.

"_Sorry Arthur, no iré hoy. Tengo un asunto importante que no puedo postergar esta noche." _

"Asunto importante" y un cuerno.

-¡Pero no es cualquier partido! ¡Son los NY Giants contra Seattle! ¿¡Entiendes lo que es eso!? ¿¡Lo entiendes!?- exclama como si fuera lo más obvio y la gente que camina por los alrededores se les quedan mirando con un ligero miedo en los rostros.

-No, **no** lo entiendo y **no** lo quiero entender. Ahora _shut up_, ya llegamos.- dice abriendo las enormes puertas de madera barnizadas de la sala de reuniones, donde los demás países están esperándolos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar.- declara serio Alemania, no quiere perder más tiempo.

Ambos rubios caminan hacia las únicas dos sillas vacías en aquella sala, pero Estados Unidos es más rápido y se sienta en una al cual tiene a España a su derecha y futuramente, a Arthur a la izquierda.

Inglaterra observa la única silla vacía entre su ex-colonia y la persona que más asco le provoca en el mundo. Y eso es decir _mucho_ ya que el mundo es bastante grande.

-_Bonne nuit Angleterre_.- le ronronea con total descaro. -Y yo que pensaba que la reunión iba a ser aburrida igual que siempre, pero ahora contigo al lado yo creo que va a ser mucho más… _intéressant_.- le sonríe con coquetería.

El ojiverde le devuelve la misma sonrisa seductora para luego cambiar a un semblante totalmente serio y levantarle el dedo del medio al país del amor, y finalmente toma asiento. Esa conducta no es precisamente de un caballero inglés, pero el cara de rana es una excepción. Lo saca de sus casillas. **Siempre**.

Francis chilla ante esa respuesta tan fría. Pero por supuesto, chilla pero como todo un _hombre_ hecho y derecho.

-¿No ves que tratándome así me haces daño Arthur?- baja la voz y finge un llanto lastimero, poniendo una mano en su pecho donde está su corazón.

-Ya te darás cuenta el día que yo realmente quiera hacerte daño, _wine bastard_.- le dirige una mirada llena de amenaza. Última advertencia.

Todos tienen sus ojos puestos en aquel par que parece empezar otra pelea, excepto uno. Precisamente el que más cerca de la pelea está. Estados Unidos está concentrado en tratar de escuchar la narración del partido en la pequeña radio escondida entre la palma de su mano y su oreja derecha.

Se prometió, en el momento en el que se aferraba con dientes y uñas al sofá para que Arthur no lo sacara de la casa, que el escucharía el partido. No importa cómo, pero se va a enterar de quién gane el partido.

Y no es porque haya apostado dinero prestado -_robado_- de Inglaterra en el juego. Tsk, él no es esa clase de persona.

Aunque _realmente_ le gustaría que ganaran NY Giants, pero como nadie _nunca_ lo quiere ver feliz, ya empezado el partido con veinte minutos, su equipo va perdiendo por poca diferencia. (Ya puede ver a Inglaterra narrándole de forma sádica lo que va a hacer con él por haber perdido su dinero.)

Aparte, él nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas, así que porque rompa las reglas una vez no va a pasar nada, _right?_

Una vocecita en su cabeza le recrimina por la porquería de nación que es al hacer esto en una reunión. ¡N-No es el único! Grecia siempre se duerme en _todas_ las reuniones, y cuando dice todas es porque es en _todas_, y nunca lo despiertan. (En realidad es porque no pueden, pero es lo mismo.)

Antes de que la telenovela de la tarde empiece, como siempre, Italia del Sur golpea su puño contra la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿¡Podemos comenzar la maldita reunión de una buena vez por todas!? Quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible…- gruñe mirando a Estados Unidos. No le gustan las reuniones, son aburridas y largas, y está seguro que esta no va a ser la excepción. Las odia. Odia que tenga que venir sí o sí. Odia que en vez de estar en su casa tirado en el sofá tenga que venir y ver la cara de todos ellos. Odia a todo el mundo.

Sobre todo al macho patatas.

El rubio se da cuenta de que está siendo observado y por suerte, sabe cómo reaccionar.

-U-Uh… Que Alemania dirija la reunión de hoy… ¡Sí, eso! El _hero_ necesita descansar de vez en cuando.- ríe de forma nerviosa, rayando en histérica, pero rápidamente vuelve a concentrarse en el juego. Si se pierde algo importante se muere ahí mismo.

Ludwig alza una ceja incrédulo, pero se para de su asiento para empezar con los temas principales de aquella reunión y carraspea.

-El tema principal y más alarmante de esta reunión es la situación actual de España.- el rubio se sienta y mira al nombrado, el cual parece que algo dentro de él se rompe y está a punto de largarse a llorar a mares.

-¡_Joder_, lo sé, lo sé, soy un desastre como nación, le he fallado a mi gente!- chilla el moreno tapándose la cara con las manos y apoyándose en el hombro de Lovino en busca de consuelo.

-¡No me toques bastardo! ¡Hazte hombre y afronta las consecuencias de tu idiotez!- le regaña sacando la cabeza llena de tomates del otro de su hombro para que se ponga derecho.

-Antonio, tu situación es crítica, por no decir alarmante.- Alemania sigue hablando a pesar de la interrupción. -Esta crisis ha traído como consecuencia emigraciones forzosas, aumento del empleo a tiempo parcial, sobrexplotación de las ayudas públicas entre muchas otras más, la lista es demasiado larga.- declara serio. Realmente es preocupante.

_**¡Y es un touchdown para Seatle! ¡Tom, realmente estoy impresionado de la destreza y fortaleza que nos está demostrando este equipo en esta hermosa noche!**_

En pleno parloteo alemán, Estados Unidos asusta a las demás naciones con sus griteríos a todo pulmón.

-¡No!- chilla. Su suerte no podía ser peor, ahora la diferencia entre equipos era más que notable. -_Why?! Oh God, why?!_- grita. -¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué la vida es tan injusta!?- su voz se quiebra, llora y lo único que atina a hacer es esconder su cara de la vergüenza con lo que tiene más cerca; el hombro del español.

El castaño parpadea confuso por la conducta del americano, pero algo dentro de él se conmueve. Sonríe con calidez y ternura, mientras abraza al rubio y le frota la espalda para que deje de llorar.

Es lindo sentirse querido.

-Ya, ya, _tío_. Verás como salgo de esta, siempre lo hago.- Antonio le asegura tratando de calmarlo, y lo más increíble es que funciona.

-E-Es que… no es justo.- se limpia las lágrimas. Sigue en su propio mundo, sin haber escuchado una sola palabra de España. Ahora realmente puede ver a Inglaterra con instrumentos de tortura.

Los demás presentes en la sala miran la _tierna_ escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo Estados Unidos es así de sensible para con otras naciones? Está bien que la situación de Antonio no es la más bonita de todas, pero parece que realmente le llega al corazón a Alfred.

-¡Ya suéltalo _maledizione_!- Lovino se queja alejando al castaño del americano. Realmente quiere seguir con la reunión para que se termine de una vez. Sí, solo eso, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que se estuvieran abrazados. _Para nada_.

Inglaterra les lanza a una mirada para nada bonita pero no hace nada para detenerlos.

Después de la cariñosa escena, la reunión sigue sin problemas. Las acusaciones sobre la situación en España continúa por varios minutos, Antonio llora por esto y Lovino le pega para que recupere la compostura, hasta que por fin pasan a otro tema.

Japón, quien no saca sus ojos de sus apuntes levanta la vista hacia Estados Unidos, el cual no ha parado de hacer movimientos sospechosos. Algunos cortitos y otros exagerados. Parpadea confuso y apenas y se mueve para tener un ángulo mejor y obtiene la respuesta. Kiku suspira levemente, tiene una idea del caos que se vendrá cuando alguien lo descubra.

Solo reza que_ ese caos _no caiga encima de él… O que por lo menos no le duela tanto.

Al parecer el japonés no es el único que se da cuenta de la pequeña travesura del rubio, ya que Ivan también se da cuenta y sonríe de esa forma tierna y dulce pero que a la vez oculta sentimientos oscuros y para nada puros.

Alfred está que no aguanta la emoción y la adrenalina no para de recorrer su cuerpo. Quedan minutos para el final y están empatados. No puede quedarse quieto, ve no muy lejos la mínima posibilidad de que los NY Giants ganen y que él gane mucho dinero, e incluso que Inglaterra le muestre algo de cariño si le invita unas copas.

Y la imagen de Inglaterra abrazándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, diciendo una y otra vez que es su _hero_ se desvanece cuando el mismo rubio de cejas prominentes le da un codazo.

-_What?_- pregunta más asustado que dolido, porque realmente estaba metido en el juego y en su pequeña fantasía.

-Te están hablando, _idio_t, presta atención.- le señala a Rusia, quien lo mira fijo y con aura oscura, aunque no borra esa sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Estados Unidos sonríe, aunque por dentro no para de insultar al ruso por haberlo sacado de su fantasía, de su juego y del hecho de que ahora por su culpa todos los países tengan sus ojos en él.

_Faltando tan pocos minutos._

-Alfred, creo que tus superiores te han dado una declaración por parte de los míos acerca de nuestro proyecto juntos está mañana para que compartieras frente a las demás naciones, ¿no es así?- pregunta en voz suave sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio abre los ojos de sobremanera y la sangre se le congela. _Damn_. Sí, lo recuerda, esas hojas que estaban en la mesa de su cocina y que el uso vilmente como servilletas y ahora se encuentra en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero.

Ni siquiera las ha leído, así que va a tener que improvisar y leerlo como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, sumado al narrador del partido taladrándole la cabeza por el suspenso de los últimos minutos.

Como puede se para, aun con la radio en la oreja, busca el papel tan importante y lo desenvuelve. Está todo sucio con kétchup, por el amor a Dios, más el hecho de estar arrugado. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que desayunar hamburguesas?

_Porque son deliciosas… _

Ah, claro. Por **eso**. Escucha chasquear la lengua a Arthur pero lo ignora, al fin y al cabo Alfred sabe que son celos de que su comida sea deliciosa y él tenga que pudrirse con sus asquerosos _scones_. Finalmente carraspea y empieza a leer.

-Tras decidir después de un largo peri- ¡aaah, casi era nuestra! Q-Quiero decir, después de un largo periodo, Estados Unidos de Americ- ¡Malditos, recuperen el balón! América y la Federación de Rus- ¡_C'mon_, quedan pocos minutos, _move your ass_!- con radio en una mano y el papel en otra, empieza a pegar saltitos de impaciencia y no puede evitar gritarle a la pobre radio, como si estuviera hablando con los jugadores en persona.

De las naciones ahí presentes, algunos pocos van cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente le pasa al rubio, otros piensan que es la estupidez americana, la misma de siempre y otros realmente se están empezando a preocupar por su salud mental.

-Y la Federación de Rusia han llegado al acuerd…- de repente Alfred deja de leer y esto llama la atención de los presentes.

Hay un silencio en el que su cuerpo está completamente quieto, deja la boca apenas abierta y su vista en un punto indefinido de la sala. Parece como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado, si es que alguna vez lo estuvo.

Hasta que finalmente explota.

-¡_YES_! ¡WOOOHOO! ¡PUNTO PARA LOS NY GIANTS _BITCH_!- chilla y empieza a bailar de la felicidad en el lugar por haber ganado la apuesta y ya puede sentir el dinero y a Inglaterra en sus manos, todo esto como premio por haber sufrido la angustia y la desesperación durante todo el partido.

Sigue festejando mientras alza los brazos en señal de triunfo… hasta que la realidad lo golpea en la cara y abre los ojos con lentitud mientras baja lentamente los brazos. Suda frio.

-Oh _God_…-

* * *

¿Estuvo tan mal? ¿Merezco morir? Yo se que sí ;w; -se muere debido a la presión-

Me imagino a Alfred totalmente enloquecido por el football, como cualquier americano normal, y la idea de que se colara la radio en una reunión en secreto se me hizo divertida :3

Este fic fue solo de humor, solo para pre-calentar, pero no significa que todos sean así, aunque el humor es mi fuerte -eso quiere cree- Más adelante, tal vez, suba fics de alguna que otra pareja, ya tengo bastantes que me vuelven loca *-* Pero eso depende de ustedes, si me dicen que tengo potencial en este fandom seguiré subiendo fics, sino... me escondo bajo la cama y no salgo nunca más (?)

En fin. Eso es todo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
